The invention relates to a system and a process for determining the time and position of a contestant in a race. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and a process for determining the times for each contestant at particular positions or splits in a race and for determining the position of each contestant in relation to an inside guide, or rail of the track at each of these particular splits.
Timing and position systems are known in the art. For example the following U.S. Patents generally disclose timing and/or positioning systems for contestants in a race: U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,751 to Kirson et al issued on Jun. 6, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,861 to Maurer issued on Dec. 1, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,280 to Kokubo issued on Apr. 7, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,550 to Abraham et al issued on Aug. 11, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,679 to Carlin issued on Sep. 27, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,698 to Armstrong issued on Feb. 18, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,076 to Hermanns et al. issued on Jun. 16, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,680 to Oswald et al issued on Mar. 6, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,312 to Oswald et al. issued on Mar. 23, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,907 to Edwards issued on Mar. 5, 1974; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,529 Abramson et al. Issued on Dec. 25, 1973 wherein the disclosures of all of these patents are herein incorporated by reference.